The Hitachiin pocky game
by Karma Auroan
Summary: INVOLVES YAOI! Don't like then don't read. Kyoya has a little game up his sleeve for the twins, as well as for the rest of the club members. Will get more yaoi-like in further chapters.


**POCKY GAME**

**Hikaru examined the small box of sweets that Haruhi had brought to the Host club. Honey was already eating one of the boxes labeled "POCKY", strawberries to be exact. **

** "Hey, Haruhi, what is this for?" He asked picking up a box of chocolate pocky. **

** "Hmm?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Kyoya sempai said he had a new idea for the club members to do. Told me to go out and buy Pocky."**

** Hikaru smirked, liking the sound of a new game, "Sounds amusing." **

"**Oh it will be. Don't you worry about that?" Kyoya said from behind us. He had on a sadistic looking grin, which scared Hikaru just a little.**

** "Now, Hikaru, go and get your brother from the table. The game is about to begin." He gave a short chuckle and walked away setting up the boxes of Pocky. **

** He nodded just a bit and walked over to where his brother was talking with some of the girls around him. They looked up when they saw Hikaru approach the table, what looked to be anticipation crossed over their faces. Hikaru knew what it is that they wanted, as did Kaoru. Though he only blushed and looked away, like the good little uke that he was. He felt something stir in his stomach, though Hikaru dismissed it thinking it was nothing, smiling he put his pointer finger under his little brothers chin and then lifted it up. His golden eyes looked so innocent, so pure…It makes Hikaru want—Squeals of the girls cut off his thoughts about his brother. **

** He began to utter soft things only so that his brother could hear, making him blush twenty different shades of red. A smile spread over Hikaru's face and he let go of his little brother.  
"C'mon, Kyoya needs us. He has a new game for us to play." Hikaru stated, watching the blush slowly fade and his little brother's expression turned into curiosity. **

** "Oh, okay then. What kind of game?"  
"I don't know." Hikaru replied, loving the sound of Kaoru's soft voice. Kaoru smiled at his replica and looped his arm through his, letting Hikaru lead the way to Kyoya. **

** "What's this game," Hikaru started  
"You were talking about sempai?" Kaoru finished both twins looking confused and curious. **

** "It's a game some commoners play. They call it the Pocky game; some of the girls have made a list of pairings in the host club that they would like to play it." He gave a wolfish grin, though it faded when one of the princesses came over with a piece of paper and handed it to him. **

** "What's that, Mommy~?" Tamaki asked peering over his shoulder. **

**Kyoya stiffened and then slid the paper into his black notebook. Both the twins grew evil grins. **

** "Yes, Kyoya, what is that?" The both said in union, taking a step closer, aiming for the black notebook, though they were stopped by a stick coated in chocolate being stuck in front of them, (XD Sorry I have a gutter of a mind). The twins blinked and stared at the chocolate stick.**

** "What," One started.  
"Is that for?" The other finished. **

** It was Kyoya's turn to smile deviously, "This is your game." Kyoya chuckled a bit as a group of girls came around them. **

** Hikaru looked confused beyond hell and it seemed that Kaoru got what it was they were doing. His face flushed another shade of red and he looked from the Pocky to his elder twin, who was still trying to process what was going on. **

** Kyoya didn't wait for Hikaru to get it; he stuck the chocolate covered stick inside of Hikaru's mouth and told him to wait. Turning to Kaoru, who stiffened like a board, he smiled. **

** "Kaoru I am sure that you know what to do now." Kyoya turned to Hikaru and gave a little nod. "The one with the largest piece while chewing to get to the middle wins." **

** Hikaru seemed to understand and a light blush kissed his cheeks. They both counted to three then started to munch their way to the middle; the identical faces looked to each other before slowly munching a little bit further. **

** The girls squealed so loud you'd think that the glass windows would shatter. And a devilish grin came over Hikaru's face, he let go of the pocky letting his younger brother win. **

** "Alright, then let's make this more…interesting. It'll be called the Hitachiin pocky game. If you squeal, we stop."**

** All of the girls around us looked ready to explode, Kaoru and is brother played this game and each time they did the girls around them would scream, so they would cut off the pocky with mirror grins. **


End file.
